the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 Jul 2017
00:01:24 CHAT South Ferry: Argh! 00:03:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Hmm? 00:04:33 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it all!!!!!!!!!! 00:04:38 CHAT Chase McFly: What happened? 00:05:02 CHAT South Ferry: Let's discuss 00:05:13 CHAT South Ferry: Our position on the removal of co leaders. 00:05:29 CHAT South Ferry: As expected, the Co Leader part was not liked by well, the two "leaders" 00:05:47 CHAT DB511611: Is Ssylveon like sleeping? 00:05:57 CHAT DB511611: Its been a really long time 00:06:54 CHAT South Ferry: Sylveon is just a cute little Sylveon~~~~!!!!!!!!;! 00:21:26 CHAT DB511611: It was okay 00:21:26 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: it seems that most of the time movie sequels are worse than the original 00:21:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: K then 00:21:26 CHAT DB511611: Alot of movie sequels are good 00:21:26 CHAT DB511611: Maybe even better than the original 00:21:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ACreatureOfHabit Look at WestHeater's ban reason. 00:21:26 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Finding Dory is a good example of a sequel that's better than the original 00:21:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol 00:21:26 CHAT DB511611: Finding Dory was an awful sequel 00:21:26 CHAT DB511611: It was basically the same exact movie, rehashed only for people who saw the original 00:21:27 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:22:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: It wasnt that bad 00:22:24 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: * 00:22:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @DB 00:22:54 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I think the Minions prequel to Despicable Me was bad though 00:24:10 CHAT DB511611: Finding Dorys plot and jokes are pretty much the same 00:24:26 CHAT DB511611: A sequel wasnt really even needed 00:25:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: a lot of movies didn't need sequels though like Cars didn't and it got 2 sequels 00:25:08 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:29 CHAT DB511611: Some sequels can be good 00:25:50 CHAT DB511611: But not only was this one unneccessary, they barely tried to make it different 00:25:59 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: but some sequels can be terrible too 00:26:13 CHAT DB511611: Its just a rehash to attract people who saw the first one 00:26:20 CHAT DB511611: Toy Story 3 does the same things 00:27:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Well, maybe people like that kind of stuff, there is absolutely nothing wrong with using the same jokes and plot 00:27:31 CHAT DB511611: Its lazy 00:27:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: It can work though 00:28:43 CHAT DB511611: It didn't work in this case 00:28:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Cars 2 is worse though 00:30:39 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: it's plot is rehashed from Cars but does it worse in some ways 00:30:39 CHAT Chase McFly: BTTF2 is awesome 00:30:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Not all sequels stink 00:31:04 CHAT DB511611: no shit 00:31:06 CHAT DB511611: also whats BTTF2 00:31:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Back to the Future 2 00:31:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sea of Monster is better than The Lighting Thief. 00:31:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Its a movie franchise that exists in the TDL universe 00:31:42 CHAT DB511611: Both those sucked Korra 00:32:02 CHAT Chase McFly: If you haven't read the book, Sea of Monsters is good. 00:32:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alexandra Daddario was hot, though. XD. 00:32:09 CHAT Chase McFly: If you have, it's not. 00:32:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I read the book and I liked the movie. 00:32:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, yeah, it messed up the plot. 00:32:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But it was a good movie. 00:32:35 CHAT DB511611: Books don't always translate well to the screen 00:32:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Yeah that is why I hated it 00:32:53 CHAT Chase McFly: It wasn't liek the book 00:33:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alexandra was so pretty blonde. XD. 00:33:31 CHAT DB511611: Are we talking about the actors or the movie 00:33:54 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hunger Games translated well to the screen 00:33:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:34:07 CHAT DB511611: Ish 00:34:12 CHAT Chase McFly: What did you guys think of The Long Haul? 00:34:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never seen it. 00:34:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Allegiant sucked 00:34:22 CHAT DB511611: Korra 00:34:37 CHAT DB511611: Remember the cyclops from sea of monsters 00:34:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DB. 00:34:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:34:53 CHAT DB511611: They actually made a lifesize animatronic for it 00:34:57 CHAT DB511611: But dropped it 00:35:00 CHAT DB511611: And used cgi 00:35:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 00:35:45 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 00:36:21 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. (wave) 00:36:27 CHAT DB511611: Hello Bonic 00:36:59 CHAT Superbionic 2009: I was asking chase some but he going :( 00:37:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You know, 00:37:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you can stay and chat with everyone else. 00:37:29 CHAT DB511611: You can leave a message on his message wall 00:37:31 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: you can message him on his wall @Bionic 00:37:37 CHAT DB511611: HA 00:37:41 CHAT DB511611: TOO SLOW 00:37:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 00:38:39 CHAT Superbionic 2009: that ok 00:39:35 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:39:36 CHAT DB511611: You wanna stay a while 00:39:37 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:39:44 CHAT Superbionic 2009: no 00:39:46 CHAT DB511611: Have some cheese 00:39:51 CHAT DB511611: Drink some wine 00:39:58 CHAT DB511611: Play some chess 00:40:01 CHAT DB511611: Fuck 00:40:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's like Jane. 00:40:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If Jane joins and sees I'm offline, she'll leave. 00:40:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey! o/ 00:41:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey MCR 2016 04 23